


Flames Rekindled

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, D/s, Date Night, Dom!Mick, Dom/sub, Home Fires Burning, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Public Nudity, Scening, Sub!Len, coldwave, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Some couples do date night by going out, some stay in.  Few do it Len and Mick’s Style.





	Flames Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 3 - Date Night

“Date night.  Tomorrow.” Mick gruffly handed something to Len before walking away.  Len frowned as he picked up the piece of paper to realize they were movie tickets.   
  
“W…w here are we going?” Len blinked confused as he sat in his bunk in the Wave Rider.   
  
“You’ll see.” Mick shut the door.   
  
Len seemed thrown as he sat there.  Normally he did the planning, he was the one who took the lead and did things for date night.  Here Mick was making an effort and apparently planning something special for Len.  He smiled down at the tickets.  It didn’t matter where they went.  He’d be thrilled.  Mick took the time to think about him and plan something.  He smiled softly as he stroked the tickets.   
  
Later he sat next to Mick in the mess hall and held his hand.   
  
“what?” Mick frowned.   
  
“Thank you.” Len said quietly as he held Mick’s hand.   
  
“are they holding hands?” Ray looked at Martin.   
  
“Mr. Palmer, didn’t you realize they’re dating?” Martin blinked at him.   
  
“Really since when?”   
  
“Since before we got married.” Len smiled at them.   
  
“Married?” Ray blinked   
  
“Five years.” Mick grinned, leaning forwards and kissed Len on the lips.  “Happily, most of the time.” He shrugged.   
  
“Hence date night.” Len nodded.   
  
“I didn’t know you were married.” Ray blinked between them.   
  
“It’s why I keep a note in my pocket at all times, if I’m found dead and searched it tells them in no uncertain terms that Mick did it.”   
  
“Why?” Martin frowned.   
  
“Because Doc, if he’s found dead, I probably did it.” Mick fixed him with a look.   
  
“But why…?”   
  
“Why do cops always look at the spouse first?” Len shrugged.   
  
“And if Mick was found dead?” Ray looked between them, like he was trying to suss out their boundaries.   
  
“Then I leave a wake of bodies in my path to find out who did it and put them in a hell that will destroy their sanity, burn down their soul, and leave them an empty fucking husk that’ll beg for me to kill it.  And maybe, after a decade in that state… I’ll put a bullet in it’s head.” Len looked at Ray for a split second before looking at Mick.   
  
“You accept that he’ll likely kill you, but do not hold a single thought in your head that you’d kill him?” Martin frowned harder.   
  
“Dynamics.” Mick smiled.  “I’m hot headed and don’t always think a head of my actions.  I can kill him in a rage or a fit.  But Len… he’s more likely to lose his temper and walk off to fume than lay a hand on me.” Mick raised Len’s hand and kissed his hand.   
  
“y…you…?” Martin looked a little lost.   
  
“I’m usually the brains.  But he’s my dom.” Len nuzzled Mick’s hand.   
  
“Astounding…” Martin boggled at them.   
  
“Astounding is him without his pants.” Len smirked, taking Mick’s hand and leading him out to his bunk.   
  
“You’re feeling frisky.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“They pushed.”   
  
“And your needing to scene to calm down?” Mick squeezed Len’s hand.   
  
“yes.” Len ducked his head down.   
  
“Shirt.” Mick stated and Len blushed as he took his parka off and pulled his shirt off and handed it back to Mick, before putting his parka back on.  Mick’s hand went and began to explore the newly exposed flesh.  “Color?”   
  
“green.” Len blushed.   
  
“Good boi.” Mick moved his hand down to rest at on Len’s belt.  “More?”   
  
“yes, please.” Len looked down.   
  
“Pants.” Mick said and taking his shoes off, Len simply took off his jeans and handed them over, putting his shoes back on and standing there in just his boxer briefs and the parka.  His sex already hard in his thin clothing as Mick’s hand palmed him through the material.  “Color.”   
  
“Green.” Len flushed as he stood there letting this happen.   
  
“Good.” Clasping his hand on the back of Len’s neck he led him through the hall, carrying his clothes.  “These can be lower…” Mick lowered Len’s boxer briefs slowly till the base inch of Len’s thick cock came into view and adjusted him to a more prominence place in his underwear.  “Don’t you agree?”   
  
“yes sir.” Len nodded, moving into Len’s hand as he pawed at him.   
  
“Walk.” Mick gestured out and Len nodded as he walked, well aware that they could walk into any of their companions on this ship at any time.  They’d walked a ways when Mick stopped him and lowered the boxers another couple inches, and opening the parka more to reveal more flesh before continuing on.  “If it gets to be too much, you can give me the color.”   
  
“Still green.”   
  
“Good.” Mick rested his hand on the small of Len’s back and led him through the halls for a few more minutes before stopping.  “Boxers.” His face flushed, Len took off the boxers and handed them over to Mick, leaving the long line of his body, nude and bare.  “Color.”   
  
“Green, sir.” Len looked up at Mick, his eyes wide and glassy with pleasure.   
  
“Okay.” Mick smiled walking him on towards the armory instead of their bunks.  They were almost there when Jax walked out.   
  
“Hey… I… wow….” Jax’s eyes went up to the ceiling.  “Why’s he naked?”   
  
“Because I’m going to fuck him, if you don’t want to see me fuck my big cock into his tight ass raw, I suggest getting off the deck.”   
  
“Thanks for the warning.” Jax took off running.   
  
“I can’t believe he caught us…” Len blushed.   
  
“Color?”   
  
“Green.” Len flushed.   
  
“Lube’s in the third storage locker.  Get yourself lubed up.  I’m taking you standing up.” Mick growled, kissing Len.   
  
“Yes sir…”   
  


***

  
  
Later as they cuddled in the aftermath, Len looked to Mick.   
  
“Where are we going anyways?”   
  
“November 13, 1992, Central City Majestic.”   
  
“Bram Stoker’s Dracula…” Len smiled.   
  
“Our first time.”   
  
“You made me strip in the movie theater…”   
  
“And then I sat and watched the movie while you rode me.”   
  
“Why go back…?” Len blushed   
  
“Oh I plan to watch you fuck yourself on me while you do it again.”   
  
“fuck.” Len shivered.   
  
“Color?”   
  
“Green…”

**Author's Note:**

> I like fandom weeks. -shrugs- who knew.


End file.
